deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is one of the main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He appeared in the 6th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, where he fought against his brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. He returned for the 7th episode, Zitz VS Leonardo, where he fought against Zitz from the Battletoads series. He will return again for the 122nd episode, Leonardo VS Jason, where he will fight against the Red Ranger from the Power Rangers series. History Leonardo was a pet turtle along with three others who had been bought by a boy, but the boy tripped and the four turtles fell into a sewer drain. At the time, Hamato Yoshi had been hiding in the sewer from his enemy, Oroku Saki, and had become a friend of the rats living down there. Hamato was overjoyed to find four new friends, and welcomed the turtles into his home. At some point after, Hamato noticed the turtles covered in a glowing substance, and he touched the substance himself. The turtles had most recently touched Yoshi, causing them to quickly evolve into humanlike turtles. Hamato, having just been exposed to the rats, became a human rat. Hamato saw the turtles' potential to challenge the one responsible for the mutations to change him back to a human, and trained them in the art of ninjutsu, and naming them after some of his favorite Renaissance artists – Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. Leonardo was given a blue mask, uses the ninjaken swords as his weapons and is the leader of the team. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader & Strategist *Favorite Color: Blue *Skilled in using environment Ninjaken Sword *2' long blade *Designed for swift, deadly, offensive strikes *Also called Ninjato *Commonly reffered to as Katana *Invented in Hollywood Skill Set *Expert strategist *Sword master *Strong both physically & mentally *Serious devotion to training & family *Bushido code DEATH BATTLE! Info (Zitz VS Leonardo) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader and Strategist *Skilled in using Environment *Favoruite Color: Blue. Duh. Ninjaken *Also called Ninjato *Shorter and Straighter than Katanas *Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes *2 Ft. Long Blade *A Hollywood Invention DEATH BATTLE! Info (Leonardo VS Jason) Gallery Leonardo.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Gear-leos-katanas.jpg|Leonardo's ninjaken swords Gear-ninja-bombs.jpg|Ninja Smoke Bombs Gear-splinter-throwing-star.jpg|Shuriken Gear-tanto.jpg|Tanto Odachi Blade.png|Ōdachi Blade Trivia *Leonardo and his first three opponents are the first to fourth Nickelodeon characters to appear, with the next three being Toph Beifong, The Shredder and Aang. **He is the first Nickelodeon character to win, with the next three being Toph Beifong, The Shredder and Aang. **He and his first three opponents are also the first to fourth TMNT characters to appear, with the next one being The Shredder. *Leonardo is the first combatant to score two kills in one episode, with the next one being MegaMan.EXE. *Leonardo is the first combatant to win a Battle Royale, with the next two being Blastoise and MegaMan.EXE. *Leonardo and his first three opponents are the first to fourth Comic Book characters in DEATH BATTLE to not be from Marvel or DC, with the next six being Spawn, Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, The Shredder and The Mask. *Leonardo is the first Comic Book character to fight a Video Game character, with the next ten being Spawn, Thor, Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine, The Joker, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, Ultron, Black Widow and Black Canary. *Leonardo is the first returning combatant, with the next 19 being Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **He is the first returning combatant who won both of their battles, with the next two being Samus Aran and Superman. **He is the third combatant to return twice, after Batman and Deadpool. **He is the first to appear in both a Battle Royale and a 1-v-1 match, with the next two being Charizard and Mega Man. **He is the first to have his sprite reused, with the next three being Batman, Mega Man and Captain Marvel. *Leonardo and his first three opponents are the second to fifth turtles to appear, after Koopa Troopa, and with the next three being Blastoise, Gamera and Bowser. *While DEATH BATTLE! declares the Ninjaken as a Hollywood invention; this is actually debatable. Japanese Ashigaru wielded swords that closely resemble the Ninjaken; although they were rarely as straight as Leonardo's design. References * Leonardo on Wikipedia * Leonardo on TMNTPedia Category:Ninja Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Season 7 Combatants